The worst week of their lives
by Stanaddict
Summary: En co avec Pandora-Linchpin. Suite de "Lost In The Wood". Castle et sa muse décide de se venger de leurs mésaventure au camping lors d'une "petite semaine de vacances bien tranquille" aux Hamptons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! Voilà la suite de Lost in the Wood, on sait qu'on a mit un peu BEAUCOUP de temps à vous donner cette suite mais période de vacances on été jamais dispos en même temps, donc voilà, on a écrit tout ça au plus vite pour vous donner une suite. **_

_**Cette suite est comme la fic d'avant peut paraître un peu out par rapport à la série, situation oblige.;) **_

_**Donc, on vous mets un petit résumé de Lost in The Wood ? XD **_

_**Lanie réussit à convaincre Castle et Beckett de l'accompagner dans un camping à côté d'une forêt dans le but de mettre en place son « plan Caskett » , quand ils partent pour une randonnée Lanie glisse un somnifère dans les bouteilles de nos deux héros et ils se réveillent plus tard seuls dans le milieux des bois, après un moment bisous dans l'eau, ils rentrent au camping et jurent de se venger. **_

_**Et donc la voilà cette vengeance !:D Enjoy:) **_

**Chaptire 1 : **

**When Katie meet Braddy**

Le dernier cas avait été plutôt difficile et ils avaient décidé de tous se retrouver au Old Haunt pour se détendre...encore une fois. Il n'était pas très tard mais déjà l'ambiance se faisait alcoolisée.

La blague de Lanie semblait être oubliée...plutôt c'est ce qu'elle croyait...seulement la vengeance est un plat qui se manger froid...Kate et Castle allait pouvoir s'amuser, à leur tour. Ils avaient préparés leurs vengeances et ils été maintenant prêts.

« Lanie tu n'as pas oublié que ce soir c'est toi qui paies quand même ? » Dit Kate en regardant son amie.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! »

« Héhé c'est Lanie qui paie, on peut reprendre un verre alors ! » Dit Ryan en rigolant.

« Essais donc et ça sera toi le prochain cadavre ! » Rigola Lanie avec un grand sourire amicale.

« Au fait Lanie, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. » Dit Kate en coupant court à la rigolade.

« Ah oui, qui ? » Demanda Lanie très intrigué.

« Mon nouveau petit ami » S'exclama Kate grand sourire. « Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira ! »

Lanie faillit s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail, elle cracha tout à la simple évocation de " mon nouveau petit ami". Après avoir toussé de nombreuses fois, Lanie réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits puis à la surprise de Castle et sa muse, elle se mit à rire.

« Je vois, je vois, Kate, je connais déjà Castle tu sais ! »

« Euh... Lanie en faite... Tu vois... avec Castle on en a parlé, de ce qui s'est passé au camping et tout et... D'un commun accord nous avons décider d'oublier. »

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Lanie, les deux lieutenants et Jenny en simultané. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Castle.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, nous étions fatigués, sous l'effet des somnifères » Castle regarda Lanie avec insistance et cette dernière baissa les yeux « on avait faim... Bref, c'était plus une erreur qu'autre chose et avec Beckett on s'est dit qu'on ne voulait pas que ça entache notre belle amitié alors voilà, on est pas ensemble. »

« Et t'as trouvé quelqu'un ? » demanda Lanie stupéfaite.

« Ouais » Répondit Kate en mordant la lèvre « En faite c'est même un ami de Castle, il s'appelle Brad et on va aller passer le week-end au Hamptons avec Rick et Gina. »

« GINA ? » S'écrièrent de nouveau les autres tous ensemble.

« Oui, la flamme a reprit, encore, enfin bref » déclara Castle « J'ai une idée, vous devez tous avoir envie de rencontrer Brad et de vous détendre un peu, pourquoi de pas profiter de notre semaine de vacances accordée par le capitaine pour aller aux Hamptons avec nous ? Après l'enquête qu'on a eu heureusement qu'il nous l'a donnée cette semaine de vacances ! »

« Oh Castle ce serait super ! » S'écria Kate faussement surprise. « Lanie ! Tu rencontreras Brad et on pourra aller bronzer, lire sur la plage... Ca te dis hein ? »

« Oui, oui » répondit Lanie durement, « J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ce Brad ».

« Je vous dit tous à demain, on se rejoint au loft ? Je dois aller rejoindre Gina elle m'attend à la maison. » Dit Castle en se levant.

« Carrément ! Vous vivez déjà ensemble... » Dit Lanie qui commençait à devenir dépressive...

« Et oui que veux-tu, la flamme nous dévore » Castle partait et Kate allait limité.

« Je dois y aller aussi, j'ai dit à Brad de venir chez moi ce soir, comme ça on partira ensemble pour les Hampton. A demain, bisous Lanie ! »

Lanie, Esposito et Ryan avait la bouche grande ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. En l'espace de dix minutes ils venaient d'apprendre tellement de chose affreuse qu'ils n'osaient pas dire un mot... C'est Lanie qui rompit le silence n'en pouvant plus de se morfondre toute seule.

« MAIS C'EST AFFREUX ! » Cria Lanie.

« Pfff, ils m'ont mis le moral à zéro... » Dit Ryan.

« Mais c'est affreux ! » Souffla Lanie en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

« C'est pas en répétant la même chose toute les deux minutes que ça va arranger les choses chica ! » Dit Esposito en prenant la main de Lanie pour la réconforter.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire... ça veut dire qu'on à fait tout ça pour rien et qu'ils ne se mettront jamais ensemble ! je vais faire une dépression ! » Dit Lanie

« Et moi je vais mourir...non mais vous vous rendez compte Castle s'est remit avec Gina... » s'exclama Ryan très déçu. Le souvenir de Castle laissant Kate au commissariat pour partir avec Gina encore très frais dans leurs têtes

Quand Kate entra dans son appartement elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

**'Tu as bien besoin de cette nuit de sommeil, prend un bon bain & prépares toi, tu vas devoir me supporter pendant une semaine après tout ! Allez, à demain, tu me manques, je t'aime xx' **

Elle sourit en laissant ses yeux glisser sur les mots, les savourant. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa voix masculine les lui murmurer à l'oreille et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir.

**'C'est pas très gentil ça, tu m'avais dit que tu me rejoignais... Je plaisante, merci, j'ai bien besoin d'un bon bain.;) On se rejoint demain :). Bonne nuit. :*' **

Même si elle lui était reconnaissante de lui laisser une soirée seule elle ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de déception en elle, après tout, cette semaine allez être longue,avec Lanie et les mecs là-bas ils n'allaient pas avoir deux minutes rien que pour eux, eux qui ne pouvait pas garder leurs mains pour eux plus de cinq secondes, cette semaine allez même être très longue...

Sur ce, elle entra dans la salle de bain, un Nikki Heat en main et se déshabilla alors que l'eau chaude coulait, formant une couche de buée sur le miroir et la fenêtre l'enfermant dans une bulle de chaleur et de confort.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était allongée seule dans son lit et elle réalisa que ça faisait un sacrée bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée seule et pour tout dire, dans son lit. Son portable émit un vibration résonant dans le bois de sa table de nuit en un bruit sourd, brisant le silence de l'appartement.

Elle attrapa son cellulaire, 1 nouveau message. Brad.

******'Hey ! Tu passe me chercher pour aller chez Rick ?:)'**

'Yep, je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive.' ****

******'Bien M'dam !:P' **

Elle sourit à son dernier message, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Brad, c'était un gentil garçon. Après sa douche elle s'habilla puis prit son sac et sa petite valise remplit de vêtements et d'affaires de toilette. Elle les déposa dans le coffre puis monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'appartement de Brad pour le prendre en chemin. Cette matinée était plutôt chaude et cela laissait prévoir une journée ensoleillée et surtout chaude. Elle aperçu Brad en bas de son immeuble, il l'attendait. Elle se gara juste devant et alla le saluer.

« Bonjour inspecteur. » Dit-il en déposant un délicat baiser sur la joue de Kate, puis dans son cou. Elle le repoussa légèrement en souriant.

« N'en profite pas ! On va être en retard ! »

« Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter un peu ? » Demanda t'il

« Parce que je suis armée. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à monter dans la voiture.

« Abus de pouvoir ! » Grogna-t-il mécontent.

Le trajet fut plutôt rapide, étant partit le matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur les routes.

Lanie et Esposito était tout près, plus que quatre petits kilomètres avant de commencer leurs dépressions.

« Je t'en pris Javi, ralenti, fait demi tour...tout ce que tu veux ! » Dit Lanie en se plongeant le visage dans les mains.

« Ecoute, ils nous ont invités ont va pas refuser c'est nos amis...même si ça ne m'enchante pas de voir Kate avec ce...c'est qui déjà ? »

« Brad...un ami de Castle...non mais franchement il y a Castle devant elle qui rêve de sortir avec elle mais elle préfère sortir avec un des ses ami...c'est tellement logique ! »

« Que veut tu, on décide pas toujours... » Lanie fixa la route en imaginant déjà cette semaine...toute une semaine...

« Mais on peut toujours- »

« Lanie Parish ne finit même pas cette phrase, tu te souviens ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que tu as essayé de mettre un de tes 'plans Caskett' comme tu les appelles, en marche » dit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts sans que ses mains ne quittent le volant et ses yeux la route.

Lanie s'enfonça dans son siège en bougonnant avant d'ajouter « Ce que je me souviens de mon dernier 'plan Caskett ' » elle imita sa voix et ses guillemets lui faisant gagné un regard noir de la part de son petit ami « c'est qu'on les a retrouver moitié nu et entrelacés ! »

« Lanie ! Je te rappelle combien de temps on a eu ta mère sur le dos après ?»

« Tu m'as dis que tu la trouvais charmante ! »

« Lanie, c'est ta mère. Elle est gentille mais honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas repasser une semaine complète avec elle. »

Elle rit légèrement à ça, sa mère avait toujours été comme ça, elle était adorable mais plus qu'étouffante.

« Ok, j'ai compris. »

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant le loft ils s'arrêtèrent et se digèrent à pieds vers l'ascenseur, saluant le portier poliment. Juste au moment ou les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se fermer, Lanie vit Kate arriver un homme plus que sexy derrière elle et elle retint les portes.

Quand Brad et Kate entrèrent dans l'immeuble les yeux de l'enquêtrice se posèrent aussitôt sur ceux écarquillée de Lanie et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne la regardait pas elle, mais Brad. Forcément. Fière du petit effet qu'avait fait ce dernier elle se pencha vers lui lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« T'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, chérie. »

Elle lui donna une tape joueuse avant de répliquer

« Je sais bien mon sucre. »

« MON SUCRE ? » demanda-t-il bouche grande ouverte.

« Ben quoi ? »

Et sur ce elle avança dans l'ascenseur et tendit les bras à son amie.

« Lanie, Espo ! Je vous présente Brad. » Dit elle en prenant la main du dit Brad « Braddy, c'est ma meilleure amie Lanie et mon collègue, ami, et grand frère, Esposito. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et tous montèrent vers l'appartement de Rick. Une fois arrivés, Lanie frappa à la porte et il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver.

Castle fut surpris de tomber sur Lanie en ouvrant la porte, en faite, il s'attendait à voir Kate, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle et Brad arrivent plus tôt, ils pourraient déjeuner et parler de la semaine qu'ils allaient passer.

« Hey ! »

« Hé bien Castle, vous avez l'air trop heureux de me voir, ça fait plaisir ! »

« Pardon, je... Je suis fatigué, entrez »

Il ne put s'en empêcher ses yeux se posèrent sur Kate, elle était RESPLENDISSANTE. Brad lui tendit une main qu'il saisit, il avait rencontré Brad à la fac et ils étaient restés très amis.

« Hé Ricky ! »

« Hé Brad ! Comment ça va ? »

« On ne peut mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai la femme la plus belle du monde à mon bras. »

Et sur ces mots il attira Kate vers lui et dévora ses lèvres, tellement surprise, elle se laissa faire avant de le repousser après 10 bonnes secondes de baiser en sentant la langue de 'son sucre' essayer de forcer le chemin à sa bouche. « Brad... »

« Pardon chérie, mais tu magnifique. » Et sur ce il reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Beckett au moment ou Gina arrivait derrière l'écrivain, posant une main sur son torse.

Castle sentit une vague de jalousie montait en lui alors qu'il regardait cette scène, son meilleur ami était en train de profiter de la situation dans laquelle il s'était volontairement plongé et dont il réalisait maintenant les conséquences alors que Brad embrassait à pleine bouche sa petite amie et que la main de son ex femme était posée sur son torse comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne supporterait pas de voir Kate dans les bras d'un autre homme alors qu'elle était maintenant sienne... Et ça allait durer toute la semaine ! _Cette semaine sera vraiment la pire de ma vie, _pensa Castle.

_**Désolée pour les fautes qui sont très certainement partout xD **_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Je posterais à part un « prologue », la conversation entre Rick et Kate quand ils rentrent du camping.;) **_

_**Et bien en fin de compte leurs vengeance va très certainement être très dur pour eux aussi x) **_

_**On veut préciser qu'on sait bien que dans la série Castle et Beckett ne ferait jamais ça mais bon, on a le droit de délirer, non ?:DD **_

_**Alors, vous voulez une suite ?:)**_

_**-Cheyenne**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour Bonjour ! **

**Désolée pour le temps qu'on a mit mais voilà la suite ! **

**Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'ai relu et j'en ai corrigé, j'espère qu'il en reste pas trop... **

**Bien sûr nous attendons vos avis ! **

**(Encore une fois, c'est une fic faite pour faire rire, il se peut que certains moments, certaines répliques paraissent OOC:P) **

Tous étaient partis en voiture pour aller aux Hamptons, deux voitures, les filles dans une les garçons dans l'autre. Cette idée de non mixte plaisait beaucoup à Lanie qui s'imaginait déjà discuter avec Kate de son "Braddy"...et tant qu'à faire, puisque que Lanie ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle espérait que Kate se sépare de Brad et Castle de Gina... elle pourrait les aider...une petite aide, rien de plus...

Gina se mit au volant de la voiture des filles et Kate se plaça à l'arrière ne voulant pas être trop près d'elle. Lanie courue pour avoir sa place près de Kate. Jenny n'ayant plus le choix, du s'asseoir près de Gina. A peine la voiture avait démarrer que Lanie se tourna vers Kate.

« Kate mais qu'a tu fais ? » Dit Lanie assez doucement pour que Gina n'entende rien.

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda Kate ne comprenant pas la question de Lanie.

« Fait quoi ?! Mais Kate expliques-moi pourquoi tu t'es mise avec ce Brad ? » Dit Lanie toujours à voix basse. Kate surprise regarda son ami d'un regard interrogatif. Devant la franchise de Lanie, Kate fut obligée de répondre.

« Euh...généralement quand on se met avec quelqu'un c'est qu'on l'aime. Si je me suis mis avec lui c'est parce que je l'aime...non mais quelle question Lanie franchement ! »

« Mais pourquoi lui Kate ? Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que...Cas...que les autres ? »

« C'est quoi ces questions Lanie ? Tu n'es pas heureuse pour moi ? » Demanda Kate en fixant Lanie.

« Si... c'est juste que... » Kate la coupa soudainement, mais calmement.

« Tu aurais voulu que je sorte avec Castle...Lanie ça je crois l'avoir plutôt bien compris mais ce n'est certainement pas à toi de décider de ma vie, ok ? Kate parlait calmement pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâché. Elle était partager, elle avait en même temps envie de rigoler et d'engueuler Lanie parce qu'elle l'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dans ce cas elle n'était pas avec Brad mais si elle avait trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Castle, Lanie aurait réagit pareil alors elle ne trouvait pas cette réaction très amicale...mais bon, c'était Lanie en même temps. Quand à son envie de rigoler, elle devait rester tellement sérieuse que ça en venait oppressant, elle devait mentir à tout le monde et c'était quelque peu déroutant.

« Oui bien sûr, excuse moi. » Lanie avait un peu honte mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser les choses comme elles l'étaient en ce moment...non ! Elle ne pouvait ni laisser Kate et Brad ensemble, ni Rick et Gina. Lanie sortit son portable

« **à : Javier **

**de : Lanie**

**ll faut ABSOLUMENT faire quelque chose !** »

Lanie fixa le paysage en attendant que Javier réponde. Si Rick et Kate n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre alors elle ne comprenait rien à la vie...ça se voyait tellement, comment tous les deux avaient-ils pu se rater ? Son portable vibra et elle regarda le message de Javier.

« **à : Lanie**

**de : Javier**

**N'y songe même pas Lanie ou je te fais enfermer ! Tu n'est pas cupidon et il faudra que tu t'y fasse ! On arrive très bientôt, on en reparle ce soir. Bisous à tout de suite.** »

Lanie soupira...il n'y avait vraiment personne qui la comprenait. Tant pis, avec ou sans l'aide des autres, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça... Elle ne pouvait pas être spectatrice de cette catastrophe.

« Lanie je t'assures que Brad est génial ! » reprit Kate à voix haute « il est attentionné, sexy et puis drôle, il me fait rire tout le temps... Je crois, je crois que ça pourrait être ça Lan', je crois bien que c'est le bon ! C'est lui Lanie, c'est une fois pour toute avec lui »

« Oh ! Oh ! Oh doucement quand même ma belle, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si... Expressive. »

« Tu me dis toujours que je ne le suis pas assez, et puis disons que Brad m'apprend à m'exprimer » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil suggestivement « haut et fort »

« Pitié épargnes-moi les détails. » Répondit Lanie un air dégoutté.

« C'est pas ce que tu me demande d'habitude... Pourquoi tu le déteste autant ? Tu ne le connais même pas ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas Castle... Écoutes Kate, s'il te rend heureuse, dans ce cas, ça me va, mais à mon avis personne ne peut te rendre aussi heureuse que WriterBoy... »

« Et bien tu verras bien que si ! »

Kate sentit son portable vibrer.

**« De : Castle  
Tu me manques... » **

Elle sourit et entendit vaguement Lanie dire :

« Regarde toi, pire qu'une ado ! »

Sans relever elle répondit à Castle

**« Toi aussi. 3 Lanie vient de me dire que personne ne pouvait me rendre aussi heureuse que toi.:) Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. x) » **

La réponse ne tarda pas.

**« De : Castle  
Mouais... » **

Elle ne sourit pas à sa réponse et lui renvoya un simple « ? ». Cependant il ne répondit pas, elle retenta en lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais encore une fois, aucune réponse... Et ce fut comme ça tout le long de la route.

Ce fut les garçon qui arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux. Il faut dire que les filles avait eu besoin de se dégourdir les jambes plusieurs fois...surtout Gina.

« Waouh ! » ce fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de la bouche de Ryan pour qualifier la maison de Rick.

« Si tu veux Castle, je veux bien un cadeau comme ça à mon prochain anniversaire ! » Dit Esposito qui s'imaginait vivre avec Lanie dans une maison de ce style.

« Faut pas exagérer Espo ! Si tu en veux une comme ça ta deux solutions. Soit tu joues au loto, soit tu deviens un écrivain de best seller comme moi. Perso la deuxième solution...ça ne t'arrivera jamais. » Castle lui fit un grand sourire et sortit la clé de la maison puis l'inséra dans la serrure. « Bienvenue dans ma seconde maison les amis ! »

« Katie m'avait jamais dit quelle était aussi belle ta baraque. » Dit Brad en souriant...un peu trop à l'avis de Castle d'ailleurs.

« Waouh ! Waouh ! » Dit Ryan.

« Ta un vocabulaire super enrichit Kevin ! T'as dis que ça depuis que t'es descendus de la voiture... » Se moqua Esposito.

« J'ai bien le droit de m'exprimer quand même ! »

« Bon les enfants on se calme. Je vous préviens qu'ici vous êtes en vacances, lieu de détente ! Figurez-vous que j'ai plusieurs trucs qui vont vous plaire, je peux vous dire que j'ai une grande piscine, un jacuzzi, un sauna, des sièges massant et une salle de sport ! Alors heureux ? »

« Comme jamais ! » dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour boire un verre en attendent que les filles arrivent.

Dans la voiture des filles, Lanie ne mit pas deux minutes à remarqué le changement d'humeur de sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Girlie ? C'est Brad ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Kate se baffa mentalement pour être si expressive et répondit à Lanie en lui donnant un faible sourire.

« Il me manque déjà. »

« J'y crois pas » fit Lanie en secouant la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard elles arrivaient devant la maison et leurs réactions furent, mise à part pour Gina, les mêmes que les mecs. En parlant d'eux, elles les virent sortir, tous déjà changés et apparemment ils avaient déjà tous essayé la piscine. Brad se jeta littéralement sur Kate avant de la faire voler dans ses bras sous le regard dur de Castle, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et l'écrivain détourna le regard, souvenirs amers des nombreuses fois ou il avait vu sa Kate avec Josh.

De son côté Kate ne savait trop comment réagir, elle voulait vraiment se venger de Lanie et pour cela ça devait paraître réaliste mais Brad était un peu trop... _C'est sa langue sur mes lèvres ?!_ Elle repoussa Brad lui offrant un sourire doublé d'un regard lourd.

« Doucement mon sucre, tu veux pas les choquer. »

Rick bouillonnait.

« Bon ! La piscine ? »

Quand ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'arrière de la maison pour la pause baignade, Castle attrapa le bras de sa muse et l'attira avec lui à l'écart. Kate qui prit ça comme une marque d'affection commença à vouloir l'embrasser mais il l'arrêta et ajouta d'un ton sec.

« A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?! » D'abord surprise par l'agressivité de l'écrivain elle se contenta de le regarder calmement.

« A quoi on joue ? Mais au faux couple Rick, c'est ce qui était prévu. »

« Tu sais quoi je trouve que vous jouez super bien le petit couple parfait ! Vous devriez devenir acteur tous les deux. Non mais franchement on a vraiment l'impression que tu l'aimes ! » Kate qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de jalousie se mit à rire. Elle s'approcha de Rick et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es jaloux ! »

« Non ! »

« Si tu es jaloux Rick ! »

« Non mais Kate tu as vu comment il en profite ! Je vais pas supporter ça toute une semaine moi ! »

« Mais si tu verra ! » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue droite...puis la gauche...et enfin sur ses lèvres.

Castle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit que c'était TROP dur pour lui de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, alors il allait lui faire comprendre. Ils allèrent tous les deux à la piscine rejoindre les autres. Kate vint s'asseoir au bord de la piscine les pieds dans l'eau, entre Brad et Lanie. Castle lui s'approcha de Gina qui se mettait de la crème solaire.

« Attend Gina je vais t'en étaler dans le dos ! »

Rick prit le tube de crème et se mit à la tartiner sensuellement sur le dos de Gina. Après que la crème est pénétrer il déposa plusieurs baiser dans son cou puis elle se tourna et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Kate qui avait observer la scène n'en revenait pas...Elle sentait rejoué la scène ou il l'avait laissé au commissariat pour partir avec cette... Maintenant, il n'était plus le seul à être jaloux, et il voulait jouer et bien, ils allaient jouer. Elle avança d'une démarche féline vers Brad, ne regardant même pas Castle et cette pétasse, elle alla s 'asseoir à califourchon sur « son sucre » qui avait les yeux fermés et embrassa sa nuque, mordillant la peau avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans la bouche. Ce qu'elle faisait la dégouttait elle-même, mais elle était tellement en colère après Rick pour faire ça, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Gina... En faite non, il ne le savait pas puisque qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi elle lui en voulait tant depuis qu'il été revenu, il n'avait jamais rien su de sa rupture avec Demming... Une soudaine vague de culpabilité la secoua alors qu'elle sentait Brad répondre à ses « caresses » elle se leva brutalement sous le regard ahuris des autres. Et retourna dans la maison, le seul qui vit son visage fut Castle et il distingua très clairement la larme qu'elle essayait de retenir en vain couler sur sa joue.

« Bon les amis, et si nous commandions des pizzas ? »

Pendant qu'ils choisissaient leurs menus, Rick se rendit vers la chambre de Kate, quand il entra il se retrouva plaque contre le mur, la bouche de sa muse collait avidement contre la sienne. Soudain elle le repoussa et il perdit la chaleur de son corps aussi vite qu'il l'avait trouvé, et malgré son ton sec il vu son air joueur et compris qu'elle n'était pas en colère, il comprit qu'elle avait compris.

« Ta blonde t'attend. »

« Jalouse. »

Elle avanca jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son amant.

« Oui. »

Il resta la bouche ouvert face à cette admission. Elle passa devant lui en lui caressant la joue, puis elle retourna près de la piscine. En allant vers Jenny et Ryan elle croisa Gina

« Hey Kate ! Ca va ? T'as l'air en colère ou je ne sais quoi ? » Kate ne lui adressa qu'un regard noir avant d'aller discuter avec Jenny et Ryan. Pendant ce temps Lanie n'en perdait bien sûr pas une pour séparer ces deux couples. Elle commençait par interroger Brad.

« Hey ! Madame la légiste. »

« C'est les vacances pendant une semaine alors pas de légiste ici ! » Lanie hésita longuement avant de poser la question qui ne demandait qu'a sortir de sa bouche. Mais on ne change pas Lanie alors elle se lança. « Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Kate ? » Brad qui était en train de boire, réussit à temps à se contrôler pour éviter de recracher toute l'eau sur Lanie. Il fit de grand yeux rond, choqué par la question directe de la légiste.

« Wooh ! Tes plutôt directe comme fille toi. »

« Je sais ! Je préfère être directe que parler d'un sujet qui amène sur un autre et au bout de vingt minutes finir par pouvoir poser ma question car elle aura rapport avec le sujet. Je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais si tu ne répond pas je n'en serais pas très contente. »

« Je suis amoureux d'elle et je l'aime à un point, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! » Brad avait prononcé cette phrase sans vraiment réfléchir comme si c'était évident. Il avait regardé Lanie droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait poser cent fois la même question la réponse ne changerait jamais.

« Bien ! Tu ne la fera pas souffrir ? »

« Va falloir que je m'habitue à toi. » Voyant qu'elle ne décrochait pas son regard de lui, il se sentit oppressé et obligé de réponde. « Non je ne la ferais jamais souffrir. »

« Bien ! »

« Bien ? »

« Tu l'aime et tu ne la fera pas souffrir alors tu ne me subira pas en mode méchante. Car quand on fait du mal à mes amis, j'ai du mal à me contrôler...tu comprends ? » Brad se dit que si Lanie était la mère de Kate, elle jouait bien le rôle de mère poule...

« Ça donne quoi quand t'es en mode méchante ? » Voyant qu'elle soulevait un sourcil comme si elle s'interrogeait sur les intentions de Brad il rajouta. « Juste pour savoir rassures-toi. »

« Si tu fais souffrir Kate tu te retrouves sur ma prochaine table d'autopsie. » Brad n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Esposito arriva. Voyant la tête de Brad, il ne tarda pas à se douter que Lanie avait encore dit ou fait quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit encore ? » Demanda -t-il tout en regardant Lanie lui faire un grand sourire d'ange.

« Un interrogatoire et quelques menaces. »

« La routine avec Lanie. » Sur ce il dit à Lanie de venir, et ils s'éloignèrent histoire qu'Esposito puisse lui passer un savon.

Lanie s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, munit du menu de pizza et y trouva Castle et Beckett discutant tranquillement.

« Hé vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ? »

Kate se retourna, afficha son plus beau sourire et mentit

« On se disait qu'en rentrant à New-York Rick, Gina, Brad et moi on pourrait aller dîner au Dragon, on avait pas tellement eu le temps de profiter la dernière fois. »

« C'est vrai, je trouve que c'est une super idée et Gina sera ravie. N'est-ce pas chérie ? » Demanda-t-il à l'intention de son ex femme qui venait d'entrer... Chérie... Ca le dégouttait, beaucoup trop de souvenirs et pas tous bons, même presque tous mauvais... Il n'avait envie que d'une chose serrer Kate contre lui et lui murmurer son amour.

« Oui, je viens d'entendre la proposition de Katie et...AB-SO-LU-MENT ! Ce serait fantastique, reste plus qu'à fixer une date. »

Brad arriva à ce moment et enlaça amoureusement Kate.

« Une date pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il les lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme alors que l'écrivain qui assistait impuissant à la scène sentait cette jalousie s'élancer jusque dans ses poings, mourant d'envie d'envoyer une bonne droite à son ancien ami d'université. « Je ne peux pas t'avoir pour moi tout seul cinq minutes hein ? » dit-il en prenant son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, et cette fois Kate croisa le regard de Rick et agacée elle-même, elle se retira de l'étreinte.

« On veut aller au dragon en rentrant. Un petit resto sympa et- »

« Je sais, je connais. Pas de problèmes. »

Il avança de nouveau vers elle et elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire si elle ne voulait pas griller sa couverture... C'est à ce moment que la main de Lanie se posa sur son bras.

« On peut parler deux secondes en privé. » DIEU MERCI !

En passant à côté de Rick elle profita du fait que tout le monde avait reporté leurs attention sur les pizzas pour lui murmurer.

« Ta blondasse m'appelle Katie encore une fois, et je lui fait la peau à celle là ! »

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de l'écrivain aux paroles possessives de sa petite-amie, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation !

Lanie et Kate était seul, dans le salon, prête pour parler...

**La petite voix dans ta tête te supplie de laisser une review... Ecoutes-la :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ne nous tuez pas ! ^^ On sait, ça fait longtemps mais on a besoin de temps pour écrire à deux, c'est pas toujours facile (merci les cours ^^) Mais enfin bref, voilà la suite. On attends toujours vos avis et merci beaucoup à TOUS CEUX qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ça fait chaud au cœur et c'est comme les mini BN, ça fait sourire. x) Sur ce...**

_Précédemment : _

_Lanie et Kate étaient seules, dans le salon, prête pour parler..._  
_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lanie ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Kate mais j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ça ! » Kate fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De Brad ! A chaque fois qu'il te touche ou t'embrasse j'ai envie de le tuer...je suis désolée mais je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Tu veux le tuer carrément ! » Kate fut plus surprise que jamais. D'accord elle n'était pas réellement avec Brad mais Lanie était sa meilleure amie et elle était quelque peu triste de sa réaction. « Je ne comprends pas ta réaction aussi agressive Lanie ! Je ne suis pas avec Castle il va falloir que tu te rentres ça dans la tête ! Ça ne marchera jamais avec lui, tu comprends jamais ! » Kate y allait un peu fort mais elle n'avait en ce moment aucun problème à dire des choses "méchantes" de Rick, elle était en colère...plus précisément jalouse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Kate ! » Lanie était sincère mais elle avait préféré dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Brad. « Tu es déçue ?...je suis désolée ! » Kate se mordit la lèvre

« Je ne veux pas te mentir non plus ! Oui je suis déçue te ta réaction aussi rapide, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu le connais...et puis non, tu le connais même pas ! Je vais faire un tour ! » Kate avait laisser parler ses émotions elle s'était énervée comme si Lanie avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas Castle, Kate avait parlé comme si elle défendait Rick et non Brad. Ça devenait trop, elle s'embrouillait avec sa meilleur amie...ça ne pouvait plus fonctionner, il fallait y mettre un terme. Cette semaine devait être une vengeance contre Lanie, Espo et Ryan, mais elle se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

« Ça va, Ça va » dit Lanie calmement voyant que son amie était sensible sur le sujet « je vais lui donner une chance »

« Je suis désolée... Je me suis énervée mais il faut que tu comprennes... C'est déjà dur d'être ici, je suis sous pression, devoir vous présenter Brad et... donne lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, c'est un gentil garçon Lan' »

« Ok... C'est juste que... Il me rappelle Josh et toi et Josh... »

Kate grimaça avant d'ajouter « Stop... Merci. » Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire, contente de retrouver cette proximité. Kate avait toujours détesté hausser la voix contre Lanie, c'était même très rare.

Quand elle arrivèrent dans le salon, Gina et Jenny était en train de vérifier si toutes les pizzas commandées étaient là alors que les mecs buvaient une bière en parlant.

« Alors Braddy, Kate et toi... Depuis quand ? » demanda Ryan curieux.

« Ben... Pas très longtemps, mais je suis fou d'elle. N'est-ce pas ma puce ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de Kate.

« Ohh... T'as pas peur bro', appeler Kate ma puce sans craindre d'y laisser sa peau, ça c'est un homme, un vrai ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Rick, parce que c'est vrai que l'idée d'appeler Kate « ma puce » …

« Oh mais si, mon sucre » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

Ce Brad commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, sans parler de cette bimbo qui se pavanait devant son petit ami H24 ! Elle allait même dormir dans la même chambre que lui cette nuit et... C'était la pensée de trop, elle n'avait pas passé une vraie nuit avec Castle depuis leurs rentrée du camping à cause du boulot et cette blonde aurait le droit à ce privilège ?! Certainement pas !

La soirée pizzas fut absolument affreuse pour Kate, elle commençait à détester Brad...il était vraiment trop collant. Quand à cette "blondasse" de Gina, Kate n'avait qu'une envie lui planter un couteau en plein cœur... puis faire pareil avec Brad. Le repas pizzas avait bien commencé, ils étaient tous autour de la petite table en verre, assis sur les deux canapés, jusqu'au moment ou Gina avait décidé de s'asseoir sur Rick , Elle le regardait avec un regard d'adolescente amoureuse et lui tendait de temps en temps sa part de pizza " Tiens mon chéri". Elle lui caressait les joues et nous faisait de grands sourires. Kate gardait tout en elle, seulement elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Brad en rajouta quand il vint s'installer près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras...elle ne dit rien, une fois de plus elle gardait la haine qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Tous le monde rigolait, délirait, Kate elle faisait semblant...

Après que tout le monde aient manger ils décidèrent de choisir leur chambre.

« Il y a que trois chambre mais vu que vous êtes les invités je vous laisse choisir , je me débrouillerais avec Gina après. »

« Pas de problèmes ! Je crois de toutes façons que Jenny et Lanie et déjà l'air d'avoir choisit. je crois même qu'elle avait choisit bien avant de manger... » Lanie et Jenny firent de grands sourires innocents.

« Bon et bien il en reste une elle sera pour Kate et Brad. Tout le monde est ok ? » Tout le monde répondit que oui.

« Et toi Castle tu va dormir ou avec Gina ? » Demanda Ryan.

« Euh... » Répondit Caste...

« On a qu'à dormir sur un matelas dans la chambre de Brad et Kate, on pourra tous discuter un peu le soir. Ça vous va ? »

Kate allait répliquer mais Brad la pris par la taille et répondit à sa place.

« Bien sûr aucun problème ! » Kate bouillonnait

« Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée ! » Elle tourna les talons sans même adresser un seul regard aux autres. Elle se mit en pyjama dans la salle de bain et se coucha directement. Elle s'endormit facilement, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, elle était épuisée...

Tout le monde s'étaient finalement couché, Castle et Gina dormait sur un matelas dans la chambre de Kate et Brad. La nuit avait bien commencer quand Kate s'était endormie seulement elle passait jusqu'ici sa nuit à repousser le bras de Brad qui tentait de l'entourer dans son sommeil... Elle se redressa puis avec le peu de lumière, elle vu que Gina était allongée à coté de Castle, une main sur son torse... oui son torse, sa chemise était ouverte, c'en fut trop pour Kate, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle sortit de son lit et alla dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur la canapé et laissa enfin aller son chagrin, elle laissait les larmes ruisseler. C'était inhumain ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire Castle et elle. Ils avaient voulu se moquer des autres mais cela leur faisait beaucoup trop mal. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et essaya de se calmer.

« Ça va Beckett ? » Kate se retourna brusquement et vit Esposito. Elle sécha aussitôt ses larmes, honteuse d'avoir été prise en train de pleurer.

« Oui ça va ! » Il la regarda d'un air triste. Elle comprit que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir, il savait très bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

« Je suis flic et je pense savoir quand quelqu'un me ment Beckett. »

« Je... C'est assez long à expliquer. »

« Et on a toute la nuit. Allez Beckett, dites-moi. » Répondit-il gentiment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, une distance raisonnable entre eux et il ne fit aucun geste pour lui serrer l'épaule ou la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui en était reconnaissante, comme ça, elle restait elle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment était du genre à raconter ses problèmes et encore mois à pleurer dans les bras de ses amis.

« Si tu savais comme il m'énerve ! »

« Castle ? » demanda Esposito

« Aussi.. Mais non, Brad, il est collant, pathétique, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... Franchement, c'est quoi son truc avec moi ? Il arrête pas, il a toujours une main sur moi... c'est...c'est... »

« Normal ? »

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle incrédule « Hé ! T'es dans qu'elle équipe là ?! »

Espo laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est pas une question d'équipe Beckett, Brad est votre petit ami... »

Merde, c'est un petit détail qu'elle avait oublié... Tant pis, elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un qu'elle se libère pour qu'ensuite quelqu'un puisse s'énerver avec elle contre Brad, c'est toujours mieux de s'énerver à deux.

« Ben justement, non ! »

« Non quoi ? » Là, elle l'avait perdu, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Non quoi ?

« Brad n'est pas mon petit ami » dit elle tout bas, presque honteuse « Je ne le connais même pas... Je l'ai rencontré pas plus tard qu'avant hier... »

« QUOI?! »

« C'était notre idée pour nous venger... »

« Donc... Attends... Ça veut dire que... MERDE ! » Kate sourit intérieurement à la vitesse de raisonnement de son ami... _Lieutenant de police hein ?_... « CASTLE ET TOI VOUS... »

« Chhhhhhh ! » Elle plaqua violemment sa main contre la bouche de son collègue.

« Lanie et les autres ne doivent pas être au courant... Mais c'est que j'en peux plus entre BRAD et GINA et Castle qui... Aaaah ! J'en ai marre ! »

« Je vais tuer ce type » chuchota Espo en s'énervant « T'as vus la façon dont il te touche ?! »

« C'est pas du tout ce que je viens de te dire... » ironisa Kate en arquant un sourcil.

« Lanie sera furieuse quand elle va savoir ça mais en même temps ça va la calmer un peu ! Tu sais qu'elle comptait essayer de vous séparer toi et Brad et Gina et Castle... »

« Ça ne me surprends absolument pas venant d'elle... » Tous les deux se mirent à rire puis ils baissèrent le volume en se souvenant que tout le monde dormait.

« Je vais essayer de parler à Castle puis on verra, mais je ne tiendrais pas la semaine ! »

« Au moins demain, ça va casser les pieds à Lanie et crois moi maintenant que je suis au courant je vais beaucoup en rire... Aller bonne nuit ! » Esposito lui fit un sourire avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Kate allait devoir faire de même...retourner dans sa chambre et dormir avec...son Braddy...

***

Tout le monde s'étaient levé sauf Kate qui elle dormait comme un bébé, elle était exténuée et avait vraiment besoin de dormir, mais Brad avait décidé de la réveiller, il était quand même onze heures. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa la joue. Kate se réveilla presque en sursaut et quand elle vit que c'était Brad elle soupira exaspérée...Il continua a lui caresser la joue puis il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement...la réaction fut immédiate... sans vraiment comprendre la main de Kate atterrit violemment sur la joue de cet imbécile..elle venait de le giflé...

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en passant sa main sur sa joue rouge.

« On joue au faux couple pas au vrai ! Il n'y a personne là, tu n'as pas à m'embrasser ! Non mais franchement t'es beaucoup trop collant, je sais qu'on joue au faux couple mais arrêtes de me toucher tout le temps partout, là seule chose que j'ai envie de faire quand tu fais ça, c'est de t'étrangler ! »

Au même moment Rick entra dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faite? On vous attends pour... »

Rick se coupa en voyant la marque rouge, formant clairement une petite main, sur la joue son « ami » et tout de suite, il comprit... Kate était encore couchée mais s'était assise en voyant Rick.

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAISAIS BRAD ?! »

Castle commença à s'avancer vers lui, la jalousie le brûlait de l'intérieur, envoyant en lui des décharge d'un violence qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

« Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix de Lanie retentit et c'était trop, il allait craquer, il allait dire la vérité et faire comprendre à ce petit con que Kate était _sa_ petite-amie ! Mais Kate intervint avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de ses lèvres entrouvertes par la colère.

« Castle, c'est bon ce n'est rien... Il m'a fait peur c'est tout. » elle se tourna vers Lanie « Je dormais profondément et Brad est arrivé et... Bref, il m'a fait peur et je l'ai giflé et Castle à crut que... »

« Que ça ne se reproduise pas. » La coupa Castle en regardant froidement son soit disant « ami ».

Tous étaient silencieux suite à cette scène très étrange... Une bonne heure s'était passée pour que tout le monde se calme et ils s'étaient finalement réunis autour de la piscine. Lanie engagea la conversation histoire de calmer l'ambiance qui était assez froide...mais il n'y avait que Kate, Rick et Brad à savoir pourquoi...enfin Esposito s'en doutait aussi désormais.

« On pourrait aller faire une rando demain et on camperait le soir pour rentrer le lendemain. Je dis ça parce que Javier, Kevin, Jenny et moi on a un peu raté la précédente alors on va essayer d'en faire une vrai et cette fois promis pas de somnifère ! » Expliqua Lanie.

« Je suis OK a une condition ! » Répondit Kate. « Que tu me laisse fouiller ton sac avant de partir ! »

Lanie sourit « Conclu ! Et les autres alors ? Enfin Kevin, Javier, Jenny et moi on est OK mais vous ? »

« Ok mais je fouillerais le votre Kevin et Javier ! » Dit Castle

Gina et Brad dirent oui aussi. En même temps ils n'avaient pas trop le choix...

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, Brad avait retenu la leçon du matin et était rester à une distance raisonnable de Kate au grand soulagement de cette dernière et au plus grand étonnement de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'approcha discrètement de Kate qui préparait le popcorn pour la séance film prévue.

« Ça va ? »

Kate sursauta avant de se retourner vers la légiste.

« T'es folle, tu m'as fais peur. »

« Alors ? »

« De qu... Oui, oui je vais bien pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Brad reste loin de toi il te regarde plus dans les yeux, il te touche plus... Je suis pas spécialiste mais c'est pas bon signe dans un couple ça m'a chérie. »

« C'est rien du tout... Je crois que Castle l'a fait flipper ce matin. Tu sais, c'est son ami et le fait qu'il lui parle comme ça, enfin bref, tu vois de quoi je parle... »

« En parlant de ça, c'était quoi ce matin avec Castle ? Il avait l'air... Jaloux. »

Kate sourit intérieurement, oh oui il était jaloux, elle ne savait même pas à quel point...

« N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ce matin il a cru que Brad était allait trop loin et il s'est énervé, on s'est expliqués tout à l'heure quand vous étiez parti vous balader. »

Discuter... Oh, ils avaient tout fait sauf discuter... Il avait passer les deux heures de balade de leur amis à se rappeler combien ils s'aimaient. _KATE ! CONCENTRÉE ! Discuter... Discuter ? Pourquoi disc- Brad, ah oui !_

« Enfin bref, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, et Brad et moi ça va très bien et... » elle marque une pause avant d'ajouter plus haut « le popcorn est prêt ! »

Elles partirent toutes les deux alors que le film commençait. Une place était laissée à côté de Brad pour elle, Brad qui s'était mis à l'opposé de Castle... Espo du voir le regard sur son visage parce qu'il se leva du pouf pour aller se placer à côté de Brad libérant la place à côté de Castle. Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de son partenaire.

« Kate, tu te mets pas à côté de ton homme ? » demanda Jenny

_Et merde...  
_  
« On peut survivre une soirée ne vous en faites pas, et puis on se retrouve après, c'est pas la fin du monde, hein mon sucre ? »

« Non. » répondit timidement Brad. Kate donna alors un coup de coude à Castle. Celui ci la regarda et secoua la tête en signe de protestation puis après l'un de ces fameux regard noir il céda.

« Brad, pour ce matin, je suis désolé, j'ai exagéré. »

« T'inquiètes. »

Sur ce tous redirigèrent leurs attention vers le film ce qui permit à Kate sans se faire repérer d'embrasser Castle sur la joue avant de porter son attention sur son lobe d'oreille, le glissant entre ses dents unis le relâchant.

« Merci. » lui murmura-t-elle

« Toujours. » répondit-il en glissant la main sur sa cuisse passant sous la robe d'été qu'elle portait un sourire joueur sur le visage.

_Oh cette soirée allait être longue._

Le film fut reposant et très divertissant pour tout le monde. C'est finalement dans la bonne humeur qu'ils décidèrent de se coucher. Lanie et Espo allèrent un peu dehors pour d'aérer juste avant de dormir alors que Jenny et Kevin allèrent directement dans leurs chambres... Gina elle se démaquillait dans une des salles de bain et Brad était déjà couché. Kate qui ne voulait se coucher sans avoir vu Castle décida d'aller le chercher dans la salle de bain_._

« Rick ? Je voudrais récupéré ma brosse à dents je peux entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle en toquant à la porte de la salle de bain occupée par Rick. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et Kate entra. Elle la referma juste après.

« Tiens la voilà ta brosse à dents. » Dit-il en la lui tendant.

« Tu crois vraiment tout se que je dit toi... » Elle pris la brosse à dents des mains de Rick et la reposa sur le meuble avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu ne voulais pas ta brosse à dents... tu voulais quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il de son sourire enfantin.

« Toi ! » répondit-elle en s'emparent une fois de plus des lèvres de son écrivains.

« Kate ? » Demanda Lanie qui devait être devant la salle de bain. Kate quitta les lèvres de Rick et attrapa rapidement sa brosse à dents juste au moment ou Lanie entra.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise de les voir tout les deux dans la même salle de bain...

« Je me lavais les dents. » Répondit-il.

« Et moi je venait chercher la mienne. » Dit Kate en agitant sa brosse devant Lanie comme pour bien montrer quelle n'était là que pour ça... « Sur ce, je vais aller me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! »

« Et tu ne te laves pas les dents finalement ? » Demanda Lanie... Kate quitta la salle de bain sans répondre et alla se coucher...Elle s'installa à la droite du lit vu que le coté gauche était déjà prit par Brad, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui puis elle finit par s'endormir. Rick revint de la salle de bain pour trouver sa muse dans le même lit que Brad... Les images interdites de la fois ou il était entrait dans sa chambre pour y trouver Meredith avec un autre homme lui brûlait les yeux... Comment allait-il pouvoir survivre, cela ne faisait que deux jours et déjà il n'en pouvait plus... il voulait retrouver _sa_ Kate, celle dont il avait eu un léger aperçu l'après-midi même... Elle lui manquait tellement...

Il vérifia que Lanie avait bien quitté la chambre avant d'embrasser Kate sur le front. Celle ci, réagissant au baiser de son amant entoura ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant dans le lit avec une telle force qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

« Rick ? » Demanda Brad.

« Braddy, tu peux dormir à côté de Gina cette nuit s'il te plaît je... »

« N'en dit pas plus Ricky ! »

Sur ce il se leva et Rick s'allongea à côté de sa muse endormie, lui murmurant des mots tendres.

**Dites, vous vous souvenez du commentaire sur la petite voix du chapitre précédent, suivais le encore, s'il vous plaît ?:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! **

**Et non, nous ne sommes pas mortes. Un grand « désolées !:$ » s'impose mais nous revoilà avec notre suite. **

**Merci à vous tous lecteurs fidèles qui nous laisse des reviews (ou pas [Mais s'il vous plait ça fait trop plaisir alors laissez en une, même toute petite:P]) merci aussi à toutes Guests qui nous laissent des review toutes choupinette, enfin bref, merci tout le monde. **

**Je préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est plus OOC... Mais bon, dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais bref, si vous n'aimez pas l'OOC, ben... Ne lisez pas, ou lisez mais on vous aura prévenus !:P **

Le lendemain matin Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny étaient déjà en train de s'agiter dans la maison pour préparer de quoi faire une randonné et de quoi camper le soir. Rick, qui avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans sa superbe maison, pu fournir une tente et un duvet pour tout le monde. Esposito et Lanie qui n'avaient pas pu attendre le soir pour ouvrir leur tente décidèrent de regarder comment elle était...juste un coup d'œil.

« C'est des tentes cinq étoiles celles de Castle ! La vache, elles sont trop géniales ! Je sens que je vais bien dormir avec Lanie ce soir moi ! »

« Je m'y vois déjà Javier ! » Répondit Lanie avec un regard félin...

Ryan et Jenny eux étaient dans la salle de bain quant aux autres ils se réveillaient doucement...Kate était blottie contre Rick et Gina de même sur Brad. Le seul problème c'est que Gina pensait être blottit contre Rick et non contre Brad alors quand elle se réveilla se fut la surprise. A peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle fit un bond dans le lit et s'éloigna de l'intrus.

« Eh doucement ! » Dit Brad qui venait d'être réveiller assez brutalement.

« Je...tu...pourquoi t'es là toi ? » Demanda Gina un peu déboussolée.

« Ca va ? » Cria Lanie à l'autre bout de l'appartement après avoir entendu du bruit. Kate et Rick qui avaient aussi été réveillés regardaient Gina et Brad en rigolent avant de comprendre que Lanie s'approchait en entendent des pas.

« Vite Castle va t'en... Brad reviens ! » Brad échangea de lit avec Castle pour que Kate se trouve avec Brad et Castle avec Gina histoire de ne pas tout gâcher maintenant. Quand Lanie arriva dans la chambre, Gina avait un air complètement choqué.

« Ben décidément ! C'est tout les matins ! »

« Je crois que Gina à fait un cauchemar » répondit Castle amusé.

« Oui... un cauchemar. » Répondit Gina troublée.

« Bon et bien ! Je vais me préparer » annonça Brad en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Lan' je prends ta salle de bain » dit Kate en passant à côté d'elle.

Gina alla dans la salle de bain et vite Castle et Lanie se retrouvèrent seuls en face à face. Elle le regarda avec les yeux suspicieux dont elle seule avait la recette.

« Il se passe quelque chose de louche ici » elle fit tourner son index vers le sol « Et je trouverais quoi ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce laissant Rick seul. Il se frotta les yeux pour bien se réveiller et alla se préparer.

Après deux bonnes heures d'agitation, tous le monde étaient près pour partir. Ils allaient prendre la voiture pour aller à l'endroit de départ de la randonné puis quand il fera nuit ils camperont. Encore une fois la répartition des deux voitures se fit filles dans une, et garçon dans l'autre. Tous le monde pris les même place que la dernière fois et Kate se retrouva encore une fois à coté de Lanie...et c'est partit pour un interrogatoire...un de plus...

« Il se passe vraiment des trucs bizarre ici ! » Dit Lanie en regardant Kate avec insistance. Kate tourna la tête vers Lanie avec un regard interrogatif.

« Ah bon...tu trouve ? »

« Un matin on retrouve Brad avec une marque de main rouge sur la joue, la marque de _ta_ main...soit disant il ta fait peur et ce matin on retrouve Gina qui fait une de ces têtes...on aurait dit qu'elle venait de dormir avec Brad ! » Dit Lanie en rigolant sans savoir qu'elle venait de dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Kate blanchit légèrement mais quand elle vit que Lanie rigolait elle comprit qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait...sauvée ! Le reste de la route se fit dans la bonne humeur dans les deux voitures. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous le monde pris ses affaires dans le coffre puis ils se rassemblèrent tous.

« Près pour cette super randonné les amis ? » Dit Castle tout enjoué.

« C'est toi qui dit ça alors que la dernière fois au bout d'une heure tu était rouge pivoine ! » Dirent Esposito et Ryan en chœur...toujours près pour une bonne petite blague.

« Haha très drôle les gars ! » Répondit Castle à moitié vexé.

« Ne vous moquez pas de Rick, le pauvre il a le droit de ne pas être très sportif. » Dit Gina pour prendre la défense de Castle.

« Mais je suis SPORTIF ! » Répliqua aussi Castle cette fois vexé. Tous le monde se mit à rigoler y comprit Kate mais en voyant les yeux noir de l'écrivain tous cessèrent.

« En tout cas sportif ou pas, cette fois je vais m'occuper de toi ! » Dit Gina en caressant la joue de Rick. « Bon alors on y va ou pas ? »

« GO ! » Dirent Jenny et Ryan.

« Cette fois je vais m'occuper de toi » répétait Kate en bougonnant imitant la voix de Gina. « Nan mais pour qui elle se prend cette fille ? »

« Qui ? Et depuis quand tu parles toute seule ma chérie ? » demanda Lanie qui venait de taper un sprint pour rejoindre son amie qui était bien avait bien 50 mètres d'avance.

« PERSONNE ! Et je ne parle pas toute seule. »

« Mouais... En tout cas on va faire un pause, la pauvre Gina est encore pire que Castle. » Sur ce Lanie couru vers les autres.

« Oh la pauvre » fit-elle ironique avant de faire demi tour, et elle l'aperçut effectivement assise sur une pierre à bout de souffle.

Castle s'approcha d'elle alors que les autres buvaient et s'occuper de Gina.

« Ca va ? »

« Oh toi fiches moi la paix ! » Répondit-elle amèrement en enlevant le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle porta ensuite à ses lèvres, tournant le dos à Castle. Ce dernier profita que les autres étaient tous occupés pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Kate puis, il embrassa sa joue.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, énervée, jalouse, toute en sueur... Mmmmh... »

Il n'avait pas entendu Esposito, si bien qu'ils sursautèrent quand il arriva.

« Bravo la discrétion. »

Castle faillit s'étouffer. Surpris par Esposito. Ca y est tout était fichu, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait car il ne pensait pas qu'Esposito était dans la confidence.

« Euh... nan...mais c'était rien, c'est un malentendu on va t'expliquer ! » Dit Castle pour essayer de rattraper la situation.

« Te fatigues pas, je suis au courant. » Castle fit de grands yeux ronds et tourna la tête vers Kate, furieux qu'elle est mit Esposito au courant.

« Mais... » Dit-il seulement.

« J'ai craquer un soir et il m'a surpris alors je lui est expliqué. » Dit Kate en baissant les yeux, toujours un peu honteuse d'avoir pleuré devant Esposito.

« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? Cria Lanie qui avançait vers eux.

« Pas un mot ! » Dit Kate.

« Hum...on en reparlera crois moi ! » répondit Castle bougon.

« De quoi vous aller reparler ? » Demanda Lanie qui depuis le début des vacances passait son temps à interrompre les conversations et à arriver au mauvais moment.

« Rien ! » répondirent en chœur Esposito, Kate et Castle.

« Me dit pas que t'es dans la coup Javier ? » Gronda Lanie. Esposito qui ne comprenait pas lui demanda pourquoi cette question.

« De quoi ? »

« Depuis qu'on est ici il se passe des choses bizarre, c'est tout ! Et vu que tu parlais seul à seul avec Kate et Rick...enfin je me demandais c'est tout. »

« Hum...et bien arrête de te poser des questions ! Ton cerveau va finir par exploser à force de croire qu'il y a toujours quelque chose de louche partout. » Lanie déposa un doux baiser à Javier pour se faire pardonner puis le prit par la main et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres suivis de Kate et de Rick.

La nuit commençait à tomber alors ils décidèrent de s'installer, une fois les tentes montées, ils commencèrent un bon petit feu de camps. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter et rire. Castle était toujours un peu vexé que Kate ne lui ai pas parler à lui quand elle avait craqué.

« Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un aille chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« J'Y VAIS » dis Kate en espérant pouvoir obtenir un petite moment seule avec Rick, mais alors qu'il allait se proposer, Gina se leva.

« Tant mieux ! J'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose alors on va pouvoir y aller toutes les deux ! On pourra aussi planifier ce dîner au Dragon. »

Kate la regarda d'un air dépité puis, obligée, elle se leva et suivi Gina dans les bois. Elle se retourna, les autres étaient tous en train de rire et avaient repris leurs conversation seul Rick la regardait, désolé. Elle leva les deux pouces et le regarda d'un air désabusé. Une fois qu'elles furent un peu éloignés Gina engagea la conversation.

« Je sais que tu me déteste Kate. » Kate éclata de rire

« Ha c'est peu de le dire ! »

« Tu m'en veux parce que j'embrasse Rick, parce que je reste collée à lui toute la journée ? Je comprend mais c'était votre idée ! La votre. » Kate se tourna vers Gina

« Peut-être mais c'était très con comme idée figures-toi ! »

« je suis d'accord c'est très con comme idée personnellement je n'aurais jamais accepté surtout si c'est pour voir mon copain dans les bras d'une autre. » Le sang de Kate se mettait à chauffer, comment osait-elle ?

« Tu n'es pas moi ! » Kate pris une voix différente pour répéter la phrase de Gina en se moquant « Personnellement je n'aurais jamais accepté...pff qu'est ce que tu en sais hein ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout ! Si je tenais à quelqu'un je n'aurais pas fait ça car j'aurais trop eu peur de le perdre, c'est un peu ce qui vous arrive à toi et Rick, vous vous perdez... » Kate perdit son sang froid.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Une larme coula le long de la joue de Kate. « Je l'aime Rick et jamais je ne le perdrais, jamais je ne laisserais ceci se passer. Jamais tu entend ! » Voyant que Gina ne réagissait pas elle rajouta. « Tu es peut-être jalouse parce qu'il est avec moi parce qu'il est amoureux de moi et pas de toi mais tu n'a pas à t'en prendre à moi. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et surtout pas jalouse, pas de toi. Je vois juste que vous faites n'importe quoi. Vous ne vous comportez pas en adulte, on dirait des enfants ! » Kate ne comprenait rien, elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait tant d'agressivité chez Gina.

« Mais tais-toi ! Je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de te jeter dans la ravin derrière toi ! » Kate tourna les talons pour retourner avec les autres mais soudain elle se retourna vers Gina. « Mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi on est obliger de s'engueuler ? » Kate ramassa quelques bouts de bois puis commença à marcher. Gina ramassa aussi du bois mais soudain Kate l'entendit crier et l'appeler au secours. Elle mit sa colère de coté et courut vers elle...

« Gina ! Tient bon ! » Elle était tombée à la renverse en ramassant le bois et était à deux doigts de tomber dans la ravin. Elle s'agrippait tant bien que mal à des racines d'arbres mais n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Kate attrapa les deux mains de Gina mais elle dérapa et Gina lâcha prise les entraînant toutes les deux dans sa chute... Elles dévalèrent toute la pente pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'écraser brutalement en bas, inconscientes...

Quand plus d'une heure passa, les amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter, surtout Rick en faite, Kate et Gina, toute seule dans les bois, depuis 1h30... Soit elles étaient perdues, soit elles s'étaient entre-tuées... Il faisait les 100 pas quand Espo vint le voir.

« Hé bro ! Zen ! »

« Mais t'as vu depuis combien de temps elles sont parties ? Et s'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« De quoi ? » Dit Ryan en arrivant.

« Castle croit que Gina et Beckett sont en train de se battre dans le milieu des bois. »

« 20 billets sur Beckett ! »

« C'est vrai que Gina a aucune chance Castle, Beckett, c'est un bataillon de soldat Russe dans la même personne ! »

« LES MECS ! » Interrompit Castle

« Okay, okay ! BON LES FILLES ! Et Brad, excuse moi...On va voir si Kate et Gina vont bien. »

« Okay » dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

* * *

Quand Kate ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois elle examina le décor autour d'elle, la nuit était tombée et elle était toujours dans la forêt, les souvenirs commençaient peu à peu à lui revenir... Le feu, l'envie de voir Rick, GINA (Arrrgh Gina...), le précipice... _Et merde !_ Elle essaya de se relever et après plusieurs tentatives elle réussit enfin.

Gina commençait à remuer elle aussi et cinq minutes plus tard elle étaient toutes les deux debouts et c'était au tour de Kate de faire les cents pas.

« Tu veux pas arrêter, tu me fais mal à la tête. »

« ARRETER ? Non mais j'y crois pas ! C'est à cause de toi si on est là ! Si tu faisais deux secondes attention à ce que tu fais ! »

« Oh ça va ! »

« C'est pas possible ça devient une manie de se réveiller en pleine forêt ! »

_**Reeeeeeeevieeewwwww... Reeeeeeeevieeewwwww... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjouuur ! Non, non ce n'est pas un rêve ! Nous revoilà avec une suite ! x) Désolées du retard, surtout que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster même une fois le chapitre terminé étant donné que mon ordinateur est en pleine phase de dépression due à ses problèmes existentiels, le pauvre. ^^' **

**Bref, la même chose que d'habitude pour cette histoire, les allergiques à l'OOC peuvent faire demi tour x) Sauf s'ils veulent se torturer ^^' Mais vous êtes prévenus.:P **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Sur ce, voilà la suite !:D **

Castle était parti avec Brad à la recherche de Gina et Kate qui étaient elles totalement perdues.

« Ce n'est pas possible, mais où elles sont passées ? » Gronda Castle qui cherchait et cherchait jusqu'à épuisement.

« T'inquiète pas on va les retrouver ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir tes pas médium à ce que je sache ! »

« Non, mais je suis optimiste. » Castle le regarda fixement puis décida de s'asseoir quelques minutes, histoire qu'il reprenne son souffle. Brad lui tendit la bouteille d'eau amicalement et Castle la pris en lui souriant.

« Excuse-moi Brad mais je l'aime tellement que j'ai trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Je comprends, t'en fais, pas, mais évite juste de te défouler sur moi. » Castle rigola puis lui fit un autre sourire qui voulait dire je vais essayer.

Gina et Beckett étaient toutes les deux assises par terre à désespérer.

« Ça va ton bras Kate ? Tu as une coupure profonde. » Demanda gentiment Gina.

« Ce n'est rien ! » Soupira Kate. « On devrait marcher pour essayer de retrouver notre chemin. »

« Si tu veux, mais je ne vais pas marcher longtemps, je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville. » Kate ferma les yeux, désespérée, puis se remplit de courage tout en mettant sa colère de côté.

« Je vais t'aider à marcher. » Dit-elle difficilement comme s'il était presque impossible pour elle de prononcer cette phrase.

« Merci ! » Répondit Gina en lui souriant.

« Enlève ce sourire ! Je ne fais pas ça parce que ça me fait plaisir ! »

Kate et Gina se mirent en route, essayant de retrouver un chemin qui les amèneraient aux autres, car vu l'état de Gina elles ne pouvaient pas remonter tout le ravin qu'elles avaient dévalé une heure plus tôt. Cela faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Kate et Gina marchaient, enfin... que Kate faisait marcher Gina qui commençait à complètement se laisser aller, elle n'arrêter pas de demander à s'arrêter et Kate fini par capituler.

« Peut-être... Peut-être qu'on s'est assez rapprochées pour... » commença Kate en se parlant plus à elle même qu'à la femme de son petit ami. "CAAAAAAASTLE !" hurla-t-elle. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir Gina.

« Arrête ! La nuit est tombée, on ne sait pas ce que tu peux attirer en hurlant comme ça ! »

« Avec un peu de chance, mon écrivain. » Déclara Kate insistant sur le possessif, ce n'était pas son genre, mais tant pis, elle allait comprendre que maintenant, Castle et elle étaient ensemble. Elle voulut recommencer à crier quand la toute petite voix de Gina la laissa muette.

« Tu avais raison. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et cela du se lire sur son visage puisque qu'elle continua.

« À propos de Rick. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je... J'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. »

« KAAAAAAAATE ? » Résonna une voix au loin

Castle et Brad s'activaient, ils avaient abandonné les hurlements de "KAAAATE" et de "GINAAAAA" depuis bien longtemps, si bien que Castle cru halluciner quand il entendit la voix de sa douce l'appeler et du se tourner vers Bras pour demander confirmation, vu l'expression sur son visage, soit il avait eu la même hallucination soit Kate avait bel et bien hurlé son nom.

« KAAAAAAAATE ? » hurla-t-il

« CAAAASTE ! » Répondit une voix en criant.

« KAAATE ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau

« CAASTLE ! On est là ! »

Brad et Castle avançaient et Gina et Beckett en faisait de même. Quand Castle et Kate s'aperçurent, ils courraient et se serrèrent dans leur bras.

« Kate mon dieu, mais ou étiez vous passez ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Dit-il tout en serrant sa bien-aimée dans ses bras.

« C'est une longue histoire ! » Répondit-elle en ne pensant qu'a une chose : Castle.

Gina et Brad qui étaient debout à ne rien faire se sentirent un peux bête soudan. Brad s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il

« Je... oui ça peut aller...mais je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville. »

« Oh, je vais t'aider à marcher, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci ! » Dit Gina en rougissant.

Kate et Castle s'embrassèrent puis décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux rentrer.

« Vous devez avoir faim et soif ? »

« Ca peut aller, mais si j'étais restée là plus longtemps je crois que j'aurais mangé Gina ! » Dit Kate en rigolant.

Castle qui avait un peu de pain sur lui en tendant à Kate et Gina qui mangèrent sans se faire prier. Ils partirent vers le campement ou étaient tous les autres. Brad aidait Gina à marcher et Castle et Kate eux ils semblaient tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils se tenaient la main et se contrefichaient de ne plus faire semblant. Ils avaient eux tellement peur que leur petit jeu était fini.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où les autres les attendaient, Kate était toujours blottie contre Castle qui la ramenait encore plus près d'elle, aussi près qu'humainement possible. Ils échangeaient de rapides baisers, de douces et affectueuses caresses ce qui ne manqua pas de décrocher un sourire à Esposito. Quand les autres s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient enfin revenus, ils coururent vers eux, séparant ainsi les amants qui ne se décidaient pas pour autant à se lâcher la main.

« Ah ben enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Sérieux va falloir qu'on arrête les randonné, ça ne nous réussit pas. » dit Jenny en souriant soulagée de les voir revenir.

Le regard de Kate passa un par un sur tous ses amis... Où était Lanie ? Quand on parle du loup... La jeune métisse sortit d'une tente et son regard brulant termina directement sur les mains jointes de Castle et Beckett. Kate le vu de suite, mais ne fit rien pour se libérer de l'emprise de son amant.

« KATHERINE HOUGHTON BECKETT ! » hurla la légiste les yeux toujours rivés sur les mains de ses amis. La bouche grande ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais rien ne voulait sortir.

« Hey Lanie nous aussi on est content de te voir ! » Lança Castle

« Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du louper un chapitre ! Voire plusieurs... » Répondit-elle après avoir repris ces esprits.

« En fait Lanie euh... » Commença Kate qui ne savait pas vraiment comment lui expliquer. Elle allait recommencer quand elle se tourna vers Castle et d'un seul regard ils se dirent la même chose. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne démonstration pour lui expliquer. Kate sourit puis s'empara des lèvres de Rick avec tendresse. Ce fut à Ryan de faire les grands yeux.

« Attendez ! Attenez ! Mais t'es avec Gina, Castle et toi Kate avec Brad. Enfin ce n'est pas que je ne me réjouisse pas de voir ce que je rêvais de voir depuis hyper longtemps, mais... enfin... »

« Tu sais Lanie, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... » Dit Esposito à Lanie avant de se tourner vers Kate et Rick. « Pas vrai ?! » Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire réagir Lanie à la seconde même.

« NAN ?! Vous n'avez pas osez ?! » Cria Lanie en même temps en colère et envahi de bonheur en voyant du " Caskett" comme elle le disait.

« Désolé Lanie, mais tu l'avais mérité ! » Répondit Kate en rigolant

« Genre je l'avais mérité...mais attendez...ça veut dire que mon plan avait fonctionner ! Il a fonctionné ! Oh mon dieu, il a fonctionné ! Oh, mais vous auriez du me remercier, je vous ferais dire que c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble ! »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais on aurait pu mourir dans la forêt n'empêche... » Dit Castle. Lanie ne les écoutait plus du tout, elle laissait apparaitre un énorme sourire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de cacher, tellement le bonheur la submergeait.

« Dans mes bras vous deux ! » Cria Lanie juste avant de se jeter dans leur bras. Ryan lui lança un regard noir à Esposito. Puis après avoir serré Kate et Rick dans ses bras, ce fut à Lanie de lancer un regard noir à Esposito.

« T'étais au courant ! Vas-y pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » déclara Lanie la mine boudeuse

« Parce que ça t'apprendra ! »

« Hé ! T'étais pas contre quand j'ai... »

« Chica. »

« En tout cas, Kate, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir joué un coup comme celui-là. Et ça commence maintenant. Je veux qu'on sorte toutes les deux, et c'est toi qui paies ma grande, et que tu me dises absolument TOUT. »

Kate sourit avant se s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de son amant, ça aurait du lui faire bizarre, de l'embrasser en publique, de se montrer si proche, si... faible. Mais en fait, après avoir passé cette semaine de cauchemar la dernière chose sont elle avait envie c'était d'être loin de lui.

« Ça marche, mais on fait ça en rentrant plutôt ? Genre chez moi avec un bon verre de vin ? Non parce qu'ici ce n'est pas vraiment le rêve pour une soirée fille... »

« Bien. » dit Lanie avant d'ajouter « Mais je te préviens, vaut mieux que ce soit croustillant. »

« Oh tu n'as pas idée. » Répondit-elle sensuellement en mordant le lobe d'oreille de Rick.

**Il y aura un petit épilogue qui devrait arriver d'ici 2 semaines max si mon ordinateur ne rechute pas/:P **


End file.
